


Тополиный пух

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Сакура пытается справиться с жарким летом, последствиями войны и собственным прошлым.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	Тополиный пух

В летние дни не стоило оставлять окна открытыми. Тополиный пух заполнял квартиру подобно нетающему снегу. Сакура прекрасно знала, что тополиный пух — номер два в списке главных причин бытовых пожаров в Конохе, сразу после огненных техник. С огнем шутки плохи — это она тоже знала не понаслышке.

Но возвращаясь затемно в пустой тихий дом, прогретый экстремально жарким за последние пять лет июньским солнцем, Сакура снимала обувь и, не включая свет, раскрывала окно в кухне и садилась на табурет, лицом к лицу встречая вечернюю прохладу. Наконец-то она могла расслабиться, остановиться хоть на секунду, чтобы передохнуть. И тогда даже надоедливый пух, который вечно лез в глаза и щекотал ноздри, казался благословением свыше.

Иногда она думала, что, может, Стихия Огня несовместима с чем-то столь… горючим. С пухом, с медицинской ватой или бумагами для хокаге. Может, поэтому Саске-кун не хочет возвращаться домой — чтобы не спалить его дотла?

— Господин Шестой! — уверенно и четко отрапортовала она знакомые слова. Ей частенько приходилось делать отчеты о работе больницы. А Какаши-сенсей отчего-то приходил принять их лично. Должно быть, в память о команде №7.

— Ты слишком много работаешь. Что скажет Саске, когда вернется? — посетовал Шестой, терпеливо выслушав ее дежурное «делаем успехи» и «проводим тестирование препарата». После войны медицина наконец-то смогла сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме бесконечного залатывания ран и нейтрализации ядов — на себе самой и служении людям. Настоящим людям, не только шиноби на задании.

К ним по-прежнему пачками привозили мальчишек, готовых поубивать друг друга только чтобы померяться кунаями, и она с ностальгией вспоминала, как Наруто и Саске чуть не убили их всех, заодно разворотив крышу той же больницы.

— Здравоохранению Конохи необходимы реформы, — устало, но по обыкновению твердо сообщила она. Каждый раз она говорила одно и то же. И каждый раз в ответ ей не говорили ничего нового.

Эти мальчишки и девчонки тоже многое слышали. Они потеряли близких на войне. Видели раненых на улицах. Видели героев деревни, ставших живыми легендами Наруто и Саске, рука об руку без этих обеих рук, с летящими по ветру рукавами плащей.

«Пока мы не разберемся с пережитым, пока не расправимся с ужасами войны и не оставим ее позади, мира не будет в глазах сирот Конохи», — твердила Сакура раз за разом.

Пока Наруто и Какаши предавались идеалистическим мечтам о прекрасном будущем всего мира шиноби, пока Саске сбегал в свои таинственные миссии длинною в целую жизнь, и пока вся деревня восхищалась ими, Сакуре хотелось действовать.

Она больше никогда не будет в стороне.

— Ты никогда и не была в стороне, — это слова Какаши.

Сакура подняла голову и увидела сенсея, с беспокойством вглядывающегося в ее лицо. Это ее кабинет. Ее рабочий стол. Ее кулак, впечатанный в кипу картонных папок. Она только чудом не продырявила ее вместе со столешницей, даже странно. А Шестой стоит рядом, по обыкновению спрятав ладони в карманы.

Шизуне шутила, что руки прячут лишь те, кому есть, что скрывать, особенно если это политик. Наруто шутил, что он будет как минимум наполовину честен со всеми — новая рука еще не прижилась окончательно, хотя прогнозы были на стопроцентное совпадение тканей.

Сакура принимала эти шуточки слишком близко к сердцу: Саске отказывался от второй руки, будто опасался, что та выдаст все его секреты, а Какаши… никогда не подавал руки, имея обе.

Она порой ловила себя на мысли, что перестает понимать, можно ли доверять хоть кому-то из них. Наруто можно было, но он убеждал подругу, что та «просто скучает по Саске». Сакуре и самой приходилось себя в этом убеждать.

По вечерам Сакура, подышав свежим воздухом у окна (хотя она только пришла с улицы), направлялась к комоду в коридоре. Там стояло фото команды №7. Ей всегда казалось слегка удивительным, что в свое время она не поскупилась и потратила на рамку со стеклом свою первую зарплату шиноби — то ли за поимку кошки, то ли за доставку почты. Иначе фотокарточка точно не дожила бы до этих дней. Она видела столько слез. Столько бедствий и передряг. Однажды стекло разбилось — когда она в сердцах бросила рамку о стену. Тогда ей хотелось выбросить досадную поломку, чтобы не напоминала о себе и о ее слабости. Но потом Сакура вставила новое стекло, вернув снимок на полку. Затем на прикроватную тумбочку. На письменный стол. И вот теперь — на комод в коридоре.

Она лишь недавно переехала в новый дом, а привычка смотреть на фото каждый день осталась прежней. Раньше она смотрела и думала, как бы выйти замуж за Саске-куна. Затем — смотрела и молилась, чтобы он был жив. Представляла, как он там, не страдает ли, вернется ли домой. Потом она смотрела и вспоминала слова Наруто. Мечтала стать сильнее, чтобы помочь ему. Смотрела и вспоминала слова Саске. И ненавидела его за каждое из них. Смотрела, смотрела, смотрела. Внешне фото оставалось целым и невредимым благодаря своей стеклянной клетке. Но в ее сознании оно истерлось до дыр, прожглось под пристальным взглядом, и вместо некоторых лиц оставались лишь белые разводы, как на испорченной пленке.

Какаши-сенсей называл это эффектом мертвецов. Даже если думать о погибших каждую секунду своей жизни, их лица стираются из памяти быстрее, чем пламя пробегает по тополиному пуху. Однажды он сказал ей это, и вдруг стало легче, словно монумент в честь шиноби Конохи упал с ее плеч. Стало бессмысленно винить себя за то, кем она по итогу стала. Сравнивать с той девчонкой с фото, улыбающейся, счастливой.

— Почему вы думаете, что я не была в стороне, Шестой? — удивилась она вслух. С чего вообще он это сказал? У нее вырвалось что-то не то? Судя по всему, она делилась отчетами…

Да уж, похоже, ей и впрямь не помешает отдых.

— Ты никогда не была в стороне, — зачем-то повторил Какаши, нахмурив брови. Похоже, она его чем-то разозлила… или расстроила. — Не для меня. Не для Наруто. Не для…

Поцелуй. Это легко, как впустить в комнату белые хлопья пуха. А его прикасание к коже — разве это не губы самого ветра?

Сакура просто подошла ближе и запечатлела поцелуй на губах под плотной маской.

…На фото в старой рамке, ненадолго затуманив стекло. А в реальности — попрощалась и отпросилась домой, сбежав, как делают Учихи (может, входила в роль?). Ей нужно было открыть окно и впустить немного воздуха. Потому что когда Саске-кун вернется в ее мир, все это вспыхнет. Шторы, табуретка и комод. И снимок, на котором не осталось больше лиц. Кроме сенсея и его ученицы.

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10160254/26143432


End file.
